Imhotep's Family
by HellHound-1997
Summary: Imhotep is back and so is Rose. This a continuation of my first story, Imhotep's First Love. Bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Mummy franchise but this plot and my OC. EDITED.

 _In the year 3067 B.C, the Scorpion King; a large man with long back hair that stretches to his mid back, muscles bulging against the leather arm wrappings, an leopard animal skin codpiece, and a scorpion shaped chest piece as well as a scorpion bodied shield; he's a fearsome warrior who led a vicious campaign to conquer ancient Egypt, as he marches to the city of Thebes with the intention to rule. After a violent war between the Scorpion King's army and the army of Thebes: that which had lasted for seven years, the bloody battle then goes to the army of Thebes, who cast out the invaders into the desert of Ahm Shere. The Scorpion King soon finds that he himself is the last living member of his army of thousands; all the others having died from the desert heat, exhaustion, and lack of food or water. It was at that point, the Scorpion King found that himself is on the cusp of death, and in his last moments, he prays to the god Anubis, the jackal headed protector of the gates to the underworld, pleading for the chance to win one last battle and conquer his enemies in exchange for his soul. In response to his prayers, the god sends out a large black scorpion, whose stinger is as red as the blood of man, from the sands; which the warrior chews up, despite its many successful attempts to sting him, which results in a great oasis with a golden pyramid in the center sprouting from the desert. It was then named the Oasis of Ahm Shere, and he gave a triumphant yell. Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. The Scorpion King, now an anthropomorphic chief warrior of invincible hordes of two-legged, jackal-headed demonic fighters, led Anubis' army that swept across Egypt and defeated Thebes in military victory. When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. The Scorpion King dropped his Anubis Bracelet into the sand at his feet, the bracelet that the Scorpion King had once worn is left in the sands and Anubis claimed his soul and took it to the Underworld where he was frozen in time for five thousand years along with his army. His army was returned to the sands from whence they came where they wait, silently to be awakened once again. Whomever found his magic bracelet could revive him, kill him and take control of his fearsome fighters_.

5,000 years later, in 1933, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell and their son, Alex; along with Evy's sister Rose and her son Keane find themselves traversing into an unknown temple that is along the banks of the Nile where Evy seeks a treasure; how she knew about the temple and the way to access the object inside from the visions that she has been having. In a hallway leading deeper into the temple Rick has a gun out ready to shoot anything, when he hears a sound, turning quickly he comes fact to face with his son and nephew. "Alex? Keane?" He scolded the boys, putting his gun back into its holster.

"What were you thinking, a mummy had come back to life?" Alex, a average 8 year old with blonde hair and light brown eyes; teased while Keane, a tall boy of 8 years, with mid length black hair and dark brown eyes that border on black, smirks at Alex's comment.

Rick recounted, shaking his head. "I'll tell you a story sometime. What are you doing down here? I told you both to wait for us in the temple. It's dangerous down here."

"But I saw your tattoo."

"You saw what?" He questions.

"On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything." Alex explains while Keane nods along to what Alex is saying.

"Really?" Rick says placidly.

"Yeah." Both say in an excited tone.

"Okay. Well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, I want you two to wait for us up there. Pick up your stuff, and I'll see you up in the temple. Go on." He says.

"And what should I do?" Alex questions, Keane already picking up what he and is younger cousin dropped when they ran into Rick.

"I don't know. Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap." Rick suggests evenly. Keane snickers knowing that the first trap that they made was completely useless.

"Okay." Both boys leave as Rick walks in the other direction down the hallway.

"While your mothers goes and desecrate another tomb." Rick mutters under his breath. As Rose and Evelyn look at some carvings on a wall, Evy upon hearing the sound of slithering looks down to see a coral snake at her feet, "Go away." she says while kicking the reptile away from her towards Rick who just entered the room.

"Those are poisonous, you know." He says while dodging the flying snake.

With a smile Evy says, "Only if they bite you."

Rose turns to her brother in-law, "Maybe she is trying to poison you and that is why she kicked it in your general direction, have you been a bad boy?" Rose tease.

Rick and Evy give their sister a look,"What was all that about?" Evy asks after a moment.

"Nothing. Alex wanted to show me something. I swear the kid gets more and more like you every day. Keane tagged along with him, of course." Rose smiles a little at the mention of her son.

Evy turns from the carved wall, "You mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?" She says smiling while leaning into Rick for a kiss. Rose turns her head from the happy couple, an impassive look in her face.

"No, he's driving me crazy. Now, where were we?"

"Hammer and chisel." Evy passes Rick a small version of the two, Rose giggles at the look on Ricks face, "All right, all right! Let's do it your way." She says passing him a crowbar.

"Thank you." With one hard hit to the wall, it falls down with a THUNK. The room that is now on display is filled with rows upon rows of mummified bodies.

"Ever since I had that dream this place is all I can think about." Evy says to Rick while avoiding the vast number of spiders and scorpions that litter the floor while Rose calmly walks through the plethora of arachnids, they skitter to the side avoiding being under her feet.

"Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep." Rick replies while stomping into the room crushing as many arachnids as possible. Rose laughs to herself wondering what else he has been missing at night since Evy's visions started.

"I feel like I've been here before. I know I've been here before." Rose smiles knowing what it is that her sister is having visions of.

"Evy, nobody's been here before, not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys." Rose looks at Rick wondering if he forgot that she also, at one point, had vision of the past. Evy says while pulling a lever that opens a secret door. "Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?"

A little while later, three thieves, Spivey, a tall gangly blonde who is a simple minded man, Red, a stout and balding man who demands attention, and Jacques, a large intimidating dark skinned man, arrive at the temple to retrieve the bracelet. Both boys who were setting mouse traps to catch rodents when they was accosted by the three grungy, unscrupulous thieves, when hearing people entering the temple they climb up the ladder to the top of the rickety scaffold to get away from the other people coming. Red the leader of the group says, "Lets go." As they walk into the entrance of the temple. Spivey chuckles "Knock, knock. Anybody home?"

"You two check out that stuff, see if it's there. I'll sort out the O'Connells." Red says while pulling out his gun from its holster. Both boys widen their eyes at the threat to their parents. While Red goes after Rose, Rick and Evelyn, Spivey and Jacques stay behind to look for other artifacts.

Meanwhile, Rick, Evy and Rose find and enter the chamber where the bracelet is kept. Evy upon entering the room finds herself developing a golden hue around her eyes that when she blinks she is in ancient Egypt she sees a golden door that opens, looking past the door inside the room she sees a chest guarded by armed warriors a finely dressed woman leaves the room, she then watches the familiar woman enter a combination into the door lock, after the vision had concluded she started to wave her torch around to try and bring the memory back. "If you move that fast enough,you can almost write your name." Rick says while she waves her torch around, Rose looks at her sister knowing that she had seen something.

"I just had a vision. It was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times."

"Well, if you actually were here could you show me how to open this thing?" Rick asks while trying to open the door with a crowbar. Evy passes her torch to Rick with a quiet, "Hold this" and grabs the lock putting in the combination that she had seen.

"Now you're starting to scare me." "I'm starting to scare myself." Evy says while looking at Rick due to the door opening. Rose looks at the two of them wondering when the truth will dawn on them.

Back at the main chamber, the two others are ransacking the O'Connells things. "What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish. The Egyptians never had a clue. Look at that stuff. It's all chintz and stuff. Look at that. Cheap pottery, this. Ancient rubbish." Spivey says while grabbing and throwing things around, "Jacques,somethings hit me head!" Alex and Keane begin to secretly harass Spivey by sling shooting rocks at him from on top of the wooden platform. "Shut up, Spivey. This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods."

Red having followed the trail the O'Connells left reaches the stone wall that Rick knocked over, as he walks into the room he hears the crunching sound of crushed arachnid, looking down he sees spiders and scorpions crawling up his shoes and legs; he shakes them off and runs out of the room. Evy after opening the door discovers a scepter with a circular golden symbol of the Scorpion King on top, she wipes away dust and cobwebs then turns to Rose and Rick eyes widening with surprise, "That's the emblem of the Scorpion King. He's supposed to be pure myth… No artifacts, no archival evidence." Red walks up behind them hiding out of view ready to shot them and grab the bracelet.

"Evy, I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this." Rick said to her in the hope that she would leave it alone. "Evy, Evelyn, sister oh sister of mine. Don't, just don't. Remember last time… I almost had my soul exchanged for an older version. I also ended up pregnant." Rose's eyes bore into Evys. Evy said fearlessly even though the look that Rose was giving her made her unsettled, "It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest." Rick and Rose share a look. "Right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that one went?" "Come on. We can't stop now." Evy said in the hope that would convince them all was okay. "Yes, we can… You can lock the door and we can leave, go back to the boys and then home. Why must you be adventurous?" She says imploring Evelyn to listen to her. "Just remember, I was the voice of reason here. For once." Rick said looking at both woman.

Keane and Alex from the top of the scaffold fling rocks at Spivey both rocks hit him in his ass, Alexs rock hits his right butt cheek while Keanes hits the left causing him to grab his ass in pain. Alex lets out a little giggle while Keane broadly grins at the hit, both duck out of sight after they see that their shots hit the target. They do not realize that Jacques had heard Alexs giggle.

Red peaks around the corner watching as Evy struggles to open the chest with a crowbar when Rick notices that around the neck of one of the mummified guards was an amulet, it looks like that same key that was used to open the books and unlock Imhotep's sarcophagus eight years earlier, this must be the key to unlocking the chest. He takes it off of the skeleton and passes it to Evy, "Hon? Lets do it your way." Inside was the golden, scorpion-shaped Bracelet of Anubis, "The bracelet of Anubis." Evy says breathlessly. Rose stares at them both wondering why the family she has is prone to making bad decisions when it comes to dangerous ancient artifacts.

Alex and Keane take aim once more not caring that Jacques ha moved to be beside Spivey, as they pull back the elastic of their slingshots and release rocks once more only to have Jacques catch the rock that Alex released and get hit in the neck with the rock that Keane released. After being subjected to a rocky torture Spivey makes his way towards the boys threateningly only for Jacques to stop him an go in his place, "I'll take care of this."

Red takes aim getting ready to shot all three of them when the halls start to quake, "Oh My God" Evy says throwing the bracelet back into its chest. Rose looks at Evy knowing that it was the bracelet that triggered whatever was about to kill them this time. "It's a bit late for that!" Rick says to Evy knowing as well that the bracelet is to blame. "Put it in your rucksack." She says to him passing the bracelet to Rick. "I have a better idea. Lets leave it here." He says responding to Evy's demands. "It's a bit late for that!" At that moment Evy notices a warning on top of the chest. Rose shakes her head wondering why now of all moments do the two of them have to banter. Red at that point notices that the temple is becoming dangerous runs back towards the entrance. "What's it say?" Rick asks. "He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile. Oh, that doesn't sound too bad." Evy says with a smile. The tremors immediately cause mass flooding into the chambers. All three run out of the room to see a tsunami coming towards them cutting of the path back to the entrance and their children.

In the main hall Jacques is climbing the ladder to the boys with a wicked dagger between his teeth when Red comes running from one of the corridors (and where he had pursued the O'Connells and was ready to kill them) and urged his cohorts to flee from the rising waters. Jacques slides down the ladder and kicks away the wooden blocks holding the scaffolding upright. Rose, Evy and Rick run from the raging water taking twists and turns only to run into a dead end. Alex and Keane jump from the collapsing scaffolding to a temple column, accidentally causing a domino effect from one column to the next, "Whoa!" "Ahhh!" Rick and Evy embrace each other as the water hits them, as the water rages against them, pushing the tree of them up to a barred vent; "This is bad, Evy." "We've had bad before." "This is worse." "We are going to die, and once again Evy you are to blame." Rose says glaring at her sister as the water threatens to crush her. The boys yell as they fall. Alex tries to stop the last column from falling because it would destroy the image that is identical to the one on his fathers wrist, Keane pulls Alex away knowing that it is pointless to try and hold up a stone column by himself, Keane holds Alex hugging his cousin close as the final column broke through the wall, it had inadvertently saved both his parents and aunt from drowning, while they slide through the water and finally stop at Alexs feet he claims to them: "I can explain everything." "It seems that we all had extra adventures going on today, Mum was right, adventures in this family is deadly." Keane states in a monotone voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just wanna clear up some questions people have had from the first story. 1. I used the original movie script. The only part that was mine was the relationships that the characters have. 2. In Imhotep's mind he didn't rape Rose to him he was reconnecting with his long dead wife. 3. If you hate my idea or how I present it, don't read it. The poll is still up, don't know when ill be ending it. The reason these updates are not as prepared as the last story is that I don't have the movies script to go off of (I like making stories that are off of the script because you truly see what the movies was meant to be) I don't know when the next update will be, BUT I will not abandon my story. I hope everyone enjoys my story. Sorry that this chapter is rather short.**

In Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead, the area was again being excavated - a search for the remains of the mummy of High Priest Imhotep; a large group excavators are paid by a cult leader Hafez, the curator of the British Museum. In a tent on site, an intimidating warrior named Lock-Nah, a large dark skinned man with a bevy of blades states "The Book of the Dead gives life."

A woman named Meela states back "And the Book of the Living takes life away." Lock-nah with a up tilted quirk of his lips replies, "I thought that was my job." Just then the excavators unearth a swarm of scarabs that devour some of the excavators and a couple cultists. With a dark look in her eyes Meela says as excavators are being eaten alive, "Were getting close."

The cultists then force the scarabs back into the pit using flamethrowers. Just then, a call sounds out, and Hafez exclaims, "We've found him." A giant crane lowered a mass of amber-like substance enclosing Imhotep. "We found him! We found him! Step aside there. Out of the way. Imhotep. Its him. Its Imhotep. Now we must raise those that serve him." Most of the excavators and cultists rush over to the site.

The three thieves reported to their calculating, greedy boss Balthus Hafez who was supervising the dig, that they had failed to deliver to him a chest that contained the Bracelet of Anubis. The leader of the thieves, Red says as he passes those who worked to free Imhotep, "Get out of my way. Get out of the way. Get out of my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face."

"He means it. He shot someone before." Says Spivey trying to be intimidating. The Curator demands "Give it to me." Red looking displeased with the situation says with a glare, "The opportunity passed us by."

"We need that bracelet. We need it before it opens." Lock-nah states while pulling out his weapons causing everyone that has one to also prepare. Meela reminded Hafez that she should have taken care of the task, "Enough. My dear Hafez. I told you I should have handled it." Too which he responded that he didn't want her "past history to cloud the issue." However, Red in an attempt to remain apart of the discussion said "Don't worry. We know where it is. Well take care of it." "No," said the Curator," well take care of it. I have a different chore for you now. Where is the bracelet?" "Its on its way to merry old London."

"Then London is where we must go." Unknown to the excavators of Imhotep, Ardeth Bay, the wise Medjai chieftain; leader of the protective secret sect to prevent the return of Imhotep from the dead, had disguised himself as a native digger, and overheard their conversation.

In their London manor, Evy hypothesizes that the bracelet was the key to finding the resting place of the Scorpion King and Anubis' Army - at the lost Oasis at Ahm Shere. "l think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere." She says to Rick as they enter there manor.

Rick in an attempt to show evy that were ever she is going with that thought process is bad cuts in before she can recount everything she knows about the place, "Evy, I know what you're thinking and the answers no. We just got home."

"That's the beauty of it. Were already packed." Evy responds without missing a beat. "Why don't you just give me one good reason?" Rick says breaking under her looks and comments. "It's just an oasis, Darling. A beautiful. Exciting. Romantic oasis." She says trying to entice Rick into agreeing with her. "The kind with the white, sandy beach and the palm trees and the cool, clear, blue water? We could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas." Rick says imagining a normal vacation without dead and danger. Evy says, "Sounds good." She knows that what Rick is imagining and what she is are two different things.

As if her comment brought him out of his stupor, he quirks a brow at her and says "Sounds too good. What's the catch?"

Evelyn knowing that he has refocused on the main topic at hand simply states "Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis army."

Rick in disbelief says to her with a shake of his head as he walks up the flight of stairs "You see? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch. How did I know that?" Rick now at the top of the stairs and on a roll for this topic, "And let me guess. It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?"

"Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 years."

"And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world." Rick states with unbreakable certainty that that is what will happen.

"How did you know?" Evy states with mock surprise.

"I didn't, but that's always the story." Rick says with a shake of his head.

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth over 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men."

"None of them was ever seen again." Rick states once again with unbreakable certainty.

"How did you know?" This time Evelyn's surprise is real.

"I didn't, but that's always the story." Rick says as though world ending evil beings are as common as cats and dogs.

"Did I mention the pyramid of gold?" Evy says trying to were down his ironclad control.

"Twice."

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it."

With boundless sarcasm he says "Hooray for him."

"So did Caesar."

Rick looks at her wondering if there is a catch to all the sarcastic comments she is supplying him with, deciding because they are married and he doesn't want to anger her (considering he taught her how to handle a gun) he passes on the sarcastic moments and just plainly states '"Look what happened to his career."

"And Napoleon."

Realizing that this comment it too good to pass up he says "Yeah, but were smarter than him. Taller too."

Evy's comment throws him for a loop. "Exactly. That's why we're gonna find it."

"Because were taller?" Rick genuinely questions.

"That's why I love you." "Nice try."


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that I am very late with this update. I am putting this on hold I am having no inspiration with this story right now. I am going to complete this, I just don't know when. Again sorry that this took a while.

"Mom! What do I do with this chest? Sucker weighs a god dang ton." Alex yells and looks to his mother. Kaene looks at Alex like he is making a big mistake about his minor swearing.

"Alex, watch your language." Evy says with a heated look. Keane gives Alex a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Rather weighty, this." Keane looks at Alex with a look that says 'you little sassy shit'.

Rick calmly mentions "Evy, that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" Evy asks with a confused look adorning his face.

"It just happens to coincide with Egyptian New Year." Rick informs her.

"That's right. What a coincidence." She says with very little true enthusiasm.

"Maybe. All I'm saying is lets be cautious. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You and Alex are the only thing that matter to me." Rick tries to reason with Evy about her recklessness about this endeavor.

"Well, the Bembridge scholars have been begging me to run the British Museum." Evy says calmly with a smile.

"Have I kissed you today?" Rick says dipping her with a kiss.

"I hate it when you do that." Evy says mildly flustered.

"Why?" Rick looks at her with confusion.

"Makes me agree to anything." Evy replies and makes Rick smile and attempt to kiss her again.

'Anything?" Rick says with a sultry grin. He stops grinning when he sees the disbelieving look on Evy face.

"Those knickers are not mine." She says with a grim look.

"Jonathan," Rick say through gritted teeth. "Alex, behave yourself for five minutes, all right?"

In an adjacent room, "You betcha." Alex says while highly tempted with the opening chest, "Alex, this is cursed. Be careful, please," after it's lock clicked, showing that it contains the bracelet, "Its beautiful, Alex."

Alex reached his hand into the chest and picked up the bracelet as he did that it latched onto his wrist, opening up his sight to visions of far-off places in Egypt, straight to the pyramids of Giza and then zooms to the desert ruins at Karnak. Alex looks at Keane in fear as they both look at the bracelet that has attached itself to Alex's arm.

"Cripes, how do you get this thing off?" They both look around and see Evy walk towards them with her face in a book.

"Happy to be home?" Evy says to the boys with a smile. "Couldn't be happier." Alex says while concealing the bracelet on his arm to prevent his mother from noticing.

"It's the Year of the Scorpion." Both boys look at it and say together "Neat."

"Thought you might like that." Evy says with a smile as she sees the wide eyed look on their faces.

In another area of the manor, Evelyn and Rose's hopelessly inept and irresponsible brother Jonathan, Rose roamed the manor looking for her errant brother. She saw that her brother had a blonde busty showgirl.

"So I killed the mummy and his minions and stole his scepter." Jonathan says in the hopes of making himself seem better, while waving a golden scepter around in the hopes of enticing the woman and making his story more believable.

"Oh, you're so brave." She says that with aggressive fluttering eyes at Jonathan.

"And rich. Did I mention rich?" Rose shakes her head at her brothers way of flirting.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

Rose sends her away with a harsh look after the flossy says that to her brother, she left in a hurry and Jonathan gave Rose a reproached look.

Rose drags Jonathan into a room, only for them both to be shoved into the same chair by men holding weapons, they are then confronted by Balthus Hafez and his red and black-robed henchmen. Jonathan holding his scepter close to him.

"You're not Sheila's husband?" Jonathan questions. "No."

"If you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday." Jonathan tries to redirect attention.

"I don't know any Johnny. We are looking for the bracelet of Anubis." Rose's eyes widen and she looks away, curling into Jonathan.

"Oh, good for you. Good thing to have, the old bracelet of Anubis."

"Where is it?" Hafez bites out.

"Ah, you're looking here for the bracelet. I see. I have no idea what you're talking about." Jonathan says in a rush, hoping to placid them.

"Mr. O'Connell, you try my patience." Hafez exclaims to Jonathan.

"Mr. O'Connell? Hold on a minute. You've got the wrong ma…" A blade is placed under his throat. "That bracelet. Now I remember... I lost it in a card game." Jonathan rushes out trying in vain to explain the misunderstanding.

"For your sake, I hope not." Hafez says then he sees the golden scepter in Jonathan's hand. "It can't be." Hafez says grabbing the scepter from Jonathan's hand. Meela looks at Jonathan and comments, "Is this your wife?" Looking at Rose.

"My wife? Oh, no this is Rose my little sister." Jonathan says bring attention to Rose who glances at Meela and then looks away as if to say that she doesn't matter to Rose.

"Where is your wife?" "You mean Evy. I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girls a free spirit. Did I mention I was single now?" Rose glares at Jonathan. Meela then starts to intimidate Jonathan by stating "Egyptian asps are quite poisonous," She kisses the asps head and Rose glares at the Meela.

"Its downstairs. There's a safe. The combination is 3-20-58. It's in the safe downstairs. I told you! I told you!" Jonathan pleads to Meela.

"And your point is?" Meela says as she brings the asp closer to Jonathan's neck. Rose looks at the snake and Meela with a dark glare.

"I told you so you wouldn't kill me." Jonathan pleads again, while Rose looks at him in understandable distress.

"When did we make that arrangement?" Meela says as the asp prepares to strike at Jonathan's throat.


End file.
